


Amity Blight’s Sleepover Confession Crash-Course

by himikowoyumeno



Series: Lumity Fluff OneShots (The “Amity Blight’s” Series) + Side Stories [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I love these dorks so much, Love Confessions, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there’s angst but the payoff is very worth I promise., very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikowoyumeno/pseuds/himikowoyumeno
Summary: Months after the events of Enchanting Grom Fright, Amity has slowly but surely spent more and more time with Luz, much to her enjoyment. But when she invites Amity over for a sleepover at The Owl House, will the young witch have the courage to tell Luz how she truly feels, or will her own worry and paranoia of rejection rear it’s head once more?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Fluff OneShots (The “Amity Blight’s” Series) + Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 194





	Amity Blight’s Sleepover Confession Crash-Course

A long sigh escaped Amity’s lips. She tilted her head back, beginning to study the asymmetrical pattern on her room’s ceiling. Her hands grasped at her bedsheets, and she closed her eyes. Bored couldn’t even begin to describe the young witches’ current mood. It was still fairly early, aproximately 11am on a Saturday, and she was already stumped as to her plans for the rest of the weekend. She had studied for next week’s Abomination test the night prior until she felt her brain near explode, her chores were complete, and there was no new news on any The Good Witch Azura content to be found either. Needless to say, she was stumped. Amity groggily picked up her scroll, muttering something that was supposed to sound like “this sucks.” before opening and swiping slowly through dozens of posts she’d already seen on her Penstagram, rolling her eyes upon realizing there was nothing new. She started to refresh her page rapidly, hoping anything of even mild intrigue would show up to distract herself with. Instead, she had received something MUCH better, at least in Amity’s view. A text from Luz covered the top half of her screen, and the greenette perked up immediately. Amity was no genius when it came to the topic of love, but she was certain even the most clueless of people would see her feelings towards the energetic girl. She thanked the Titan daily that Luz had’nt seemed to notice, at least not so far. It was a stroke of luck that Luz had picked up the wrong half of her Grom note that night, or her secret might’ve been toast. A smile emerged on her face, and she slid down the text to fully open her chat with Luz.

“Hey Amity!” The first text simply read.

Amity began to type her similarly short response, before a larger second text filled her screen.

“We haven’t seen each other since Friday! .... that may have been yesterday, but who’s keeping track?? :D”

Amity laughed to herself. THIS was the girl she had fallen in love with. Luz was a dork, but she was HER dork, she thought.

“Anyway.... If you aren’t busy,, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to stay over tonight at The Owl House? Y’know, like a sleepover!! If that’s what they’re called here anyway...):”

Amity’s face flushed. It had been a good couple months since she’d realized her feelings for the girl, but she’d never done something super personal like this with her thus far.

“I know you have a busy family... but I’d really love to see you! :3” she added, her “texting” status finally fading off Amity’s scroll.

Amity breathed out. She was free, but Titan help her if this wouldn’t be a test of endurance. Usually she had Willow or Gus around to distract Luz from her very obvious crush, but this would be different.

It would be just the two of them. For hours on end. For an entire night. Excluding, of course, the horrendous Owl creature plastered to their door, The fugitive mentor Luz had, or their strangely adorable Boneheaded Demon pet. Amity figured she’d be able to handle them, especially for Luz. She was sure they’d mostly be alone after another round of semi-awkward greetings.

The thought instantly made Amity slam her face into her pillow, yelling her pent-up frustrations and excitement into the albino fabric.

“Of course, Luz. That sounds nice. What time should I come over?” She responded. She was sure glad Luz hadn’t decided to ask over a spontaneous ScrollCall, or her stammering in response would surely have set off some alarms, even if Luz did seem rather oblivious at times.

“Yay!!” Luz types back, far faster than Amity had anticipated. “Anytime! I’m soooo bored, so don’t be afraid to come asap! See ya then, Blight! (:”

Amity held her scroll to her chest, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. She could do this. Maybe she’d even be able to tell Luz how she felt? There had to be SOME universe in which Luz returned her feelings.

She laughed as she took a sip of her morning coffee. That was a nice thought.

—

Amity sheepishly knocked on the door to Emira’s room. Rarely did the witch find herself actively asking for help from either of her twin siblings, but she had to make sure she got this right. Two opinions was better than one, she reasoned. 

The door swung openly quickly, Emira leaning with one elbow against the doorframe, almost as if waiting for Amity to arrive.

“Mitteeeeeeeens!” She semi-shouted, ruffling Amity’s hair. “What brings you to my humble abode, baby sis?” She finished with a wink. Amity sought off the urge to summon a spell circle of fire into her sisters face, and let out a quick huff. “It’s.... hard to explain. Come with me.” She turned on her feet and marched back into her own room, shortly down the hall. Emira, yet to move, raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Mittens.... asking for my help?” She giggled to herself. “Must really be serious if Little Miss Perfect needs assistance....” She then followed suit, and shut the door behind herself after entering Amity’s room. Amity flopped down onto her bed, sprawling herself across the mattress before she raised a single hand up to cover her face, which was already beginning to turn red.

“Look. This is going to sound REALLY weird, and if you laugh, you’ll never hear the end of it from me, Got it?” Amity pointed an accusing finger.

Emira sarcastically replied, “M’aam yes M’aam!” Raising her right hand to form a Salute at her forehead.

“Em, this is serious!” Amity interjected, concern laced in her voice. Emira was taken aback, not expecting the sudden shift in tone. “Okay, okay.” She responded, lightly punching Amity in the shoulder. “I’ll take whatever this is seriously. I promise.” She smiled down at her sister. “I know you don’t fully trust us yet,” Emira started again, before Amity interrupted with a quick “for good reason.” Emira chuckled and continued. “Yeah, for good reason, I know.... but listen, Ed & I are here for you, seriously. We love to tease you Mittens, but you’re our sister. There’s NOTHING we wouldn’t do for you.” She smiled warmly, messing up the younger girl’s hair once again. Amity looked down at her floor for a second, before enveloping Emira in a tight hug.

“Thanks, Em.” She whispered, before wiping her eyes and slowly taking a breath in, and out.

“Okay.” She began. “I’m going to a sleepover at Luz’s tonight.... and I wanna look the best I can, y’know?... w-we do have a reputation to uphold after all.” She bashfully looked at the ground, praying her sister would fall for such a half-assed Lie.

Emira stood up and trotted over to Amity’s closet, humming an unknown tune while shifting her sisters clothes to and fro, supposedly looking for her most suitable outfit for such an occasion. Amity’s face brightend. She’d actually believed her? Emira finally settled on an outfit, bringing the hanger back over to Amity’s bedside, and tossing it on top of her.

“Em.... this is the same outfit I wear every day?” She questioned, eyeing over her typical Black Sweater & Purple Tights combo, completely dumbfounded by Emira’s strange choice.

The older sister stood up, resting a hand on Amity’s shoulder. 

“Mittens, I love ya. I really do, but you can’t really think I’d fall for that BS, do ya?” She had a grin plastered to her face. “I know you have a big ol’ crush on Luz, you don’t gotta lie to me, silly. Why else would you care about dressing to impress?”

Amity sputtered, her face turning a dark shade of red. “B-but- how did you know? Am I really THAT obvious?” She asked, sounding nearly pained in tone. Emira simply nodded, a look that almost read “I’m sorry.” spread across her face.

Amity shifted uncomfortably underneath her. “Ah....”

They stayed that way in relative silence for a moment, before Emira spoke up once more.

“You know why I chose your regular outfit?” She asked quizzically. Amity shook her head. “Not the faintest clue.”

“I may not know the human as well as you do, but do you really think she cares what you’re wearing?” She began. “From what I can tell, Luz is the most accepting individual I’ve ever met. I’m sure whatever you show up in, she’d love.” She smiled, winking cheekily at Amity. 

A dust of pink danced over the younger witches face.

“You’re.... probably right. Luz wouldn’t be the type to care about something silly like this, huh?” She looked over at her outfit, before tilting her head up to meet Emira’s eyes. “Thanks Em. You’re the best.”

“Don’t mention it, Mittens! Glad to be of service to THE Amity Blight.” She fake bowed, Amity letting out a soft giggle in response. “Outta my room.” She half joked-half demanded, and Emira did as she was told. Amity closed the door softly before slipping out of her Pajamas and into her daily attire, looking herself over in her wall-mounted mirror. “You can do this, Amity.” She whispered to herself. “You’ve hung out with Luz PLENTY of times, just don’t be weird.” She packed her things into a small backpack, everything she’d need for her first sleepover with her crush. She shakily walked out of her room and down the grand staircase of the Blight mansion, opening the front door. 

“Go Get er’ Tiger!” Emira yelled from the balcony, finger guns pointed in her direction. Amity rolled her eyes, fighting back the urge to smile at her sisters comment. She softly closed the door behind her.

—

Amity’s boots squelched underneath the moist dirt floor of the woods. The walk to The Owl House wasn’t too far away from the Blight Manor, but she rubbed her arms hurriedly with her hands, in an attempt to warm herself up. She hadn’t quite noticed how windy it had been in the Isles today. Multicoloured leaves tossed and turned around her. It would have been quite a pretty walk, if she wasn’t freezing. The harsh wind roared in her ears, the sounds of young protege’s teeth chattering mixing with the assorted sounds of various creatures, chirping & clicking all around her. 

As she trekked further into the forest, Amity’s anxiety had raised significantly. Luz and herself had spent time together a lot, sure, but this time felt... different. Her mind raced, thoughts of what they were going to do together springing forth, images of Luz’s adorable smile, her bright Hazel eyes...She shook her head as her cheeks were coated in a thick blush. Maybe it was something in the air telling her that things would be special.

Then again, maybe she was just really cold. 

Thankfully for her, The Owl House faded into her sight. She jogged for the last stretch, slowing down upon reaching the entryway. 

“Heeeeey, it’s You! The Girl Luz keeps taaaaalking about, Hoot!” Hooty swirled around, his face stopping mere inches from the greenettes. Amity glared at the infernal being ahead of her, too angry to even acknowledge the suspicious comment. She swore Hooty had to be a demon. Before the Owl could continue his maniacal quest to bother the witch, the door flung open. “Amityyyyyy!” She heard briefly before being enveloped in a warm hug. Amity’s face flared up, stammering out a response. “H-hey, Luz!” She squeaked out, just as the girl had let go of her. Amity swore her life flashed before her eyes. Titan, she was too gay for this. The human beamed, stepping out of the way so Amity could go inside. “Come on in, its only a little cursed in here!” Amity chuckled at Luz’s joke. She always found herself laughing at the humans attempts at humour, even if they weren’t particularly funny.  
Luz shut the door behind them, apologizing to Hooty, who she had accidentally slammed against the wall when first opening the door.

Amity glanced to the right, Eda was propped up in a stool in the kitchen, sipping on what she assumed was a cup of Apple Blood. Their eyes met.

“Oh, hey Kiddo. Make yourself at home. I’m sure this ain’t nothin’ special compared to your place...” she snorted, “but you’re welcome nonetheless.” Amity nodded in response, a bit embarrassed by her family’s “preppy” reputation and lifestyle. The last thing she wanted was for Luz to really think she was some spoiled rich girl. 

“It’s quite homey in here, actually.” She responded in the nicest, non-shaky voice she could manage. “Thank you, Eda.”

Eda’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. “Well, I’ll be damned.” She thought to herself, smiling. She stood up, stretching her back and arms. She walked over to Luz, taking another swig of her drink and ruffling her hair the same way Emira had done to Amity. “Well Kid, I may be old, but I ain’t tone-deaf to know when I ain’t needed.” She chuckled to herself. “I’ll be in my room with King. Feel free to do whatever you want, within limits, you remember the rule?”

Luz nodded in response. “Don’t do anything you WOULD do!” She smiles brightly. Eda began to walk up the stairs. “That’s my Girl! I set up some sleeping bags for you two hooligans on your floor. Don’t stay up until 3am, Kay?” Once The Owl Lady had completely vanished from their sight, Luz took hold of Amity’s hand, looking her in the eye. “What should we do first? We could watch the first Azura movie, or we could draw together? I love your art!” Luz’s eyes burned through Amity down to her soul, and the witches heart began beating at a pace she’d probably consider abnormal. “Or you could choose something? We have time!” 

“W-well...” Amity rubbed the back of her neck and pondered her options. Given it was still rather chilly in the house, The witches mind wandered down the path of being cuddled up to Luz in a blanket. After that, the choice was fairly easy to make. She probably need time to discard all the lovesick drawings she had made of Luz, anyway. 

“Azura movie.” She responded with a smile. “You’ve talked so much about them, and I’ve never been able to get them out here in the Isles....That’ll be really cool.” she wasn’t lying either. Close to her crush and new Azura content? There was no downside. 

Luz had most of the Azura movies downloaded to her phone prior upon stumbling across the portal, much to the luck & happiness of both herself and Amity.

Luz gave Amity’s hand a quick squeeze, sending shockwaves through the other girl. “Awesome! I’ll go make something for us to drink!” She glided into the kitchen, rapidly opening and closing the drawers and cabinets, desperate to find something edible.

Amity sat on the couch, watching the girl she’d fallen in love with helplessly search through the mess. She couldn’t help but stare. The list of things Amity could list that she loved about the girl could probably go on all day. Like for example.....

Amity’s train of thought was interrupted by her object of affection In question. 

“You can head up to my room, by the way! I have my phone set up & stuff! I promise I’ll be there soon.” She gave Amity a wink, which nearly made the greenette fall over. Luz always had a subtle way of making Amity weak, and she loved every bit of it, even if the girl had no idea what she was doing to her. Amity nodded in response, grabbing her backpack and heading up the stairs to Luz’s room.

—

Amity had changed back into her Pajamas, and was curled up in one of the sleeping bags Eda had previously mentioned, noticing Luz was correct. Her phone was perched against the first two volumes of The Good Witch Azura, angling it so they’d both be able to see the screen. Amity smiled to herself, how was everything Luz did so weirdly cute?

Her train of thought was once again interrupted by Luz entering the room, carefully holding two steaming Mugs. She looked over at Amity, and handed her one. “I got Hot Chocolate! Now we’re TOTALLY ready!” She smiled warmly, climbing into her sleeping bag. Amity hadn’t quite noticed how close the two’s were, and could feel Luz’s shoulder brushing against hers. A blush crept up onto her face, and she turned her head away. Luz reached down and played with her phone for a minute, setting up the movie to play. 

Amity excitedly fidgeted as the opening credits rolled. Finally, something to maybe take her mind off the perfect, adorable being sitting next to-

As if reading her mind, Luz leaned over and rested her head against Amity’s shoulder, humming happily as the movie’s theme began to play. “Titan....” Amity cursed, this was going to be a long, wonderful night.

—

The Movie’s credits rolled, and Luz was stuck to Amity like glue, tears rolling down her face. “That was so.... beautiful....” the human choked, clinging onto Amity for moral & physical support. The young witch rubbed her back, resting her head on top of Luz’s. “That was pretty inspiring, wasn’t it....” Amity trailed off. The movie had ended with Azura & her rival professing their love for the other, something Amity wasted no time drawing parallels to from Luz & herself. It was beginning to torture her, the thought of never tellling the energy ball she’d fallen for how she felt. Maybe.... she could do it. She knew it would drive her crazy for the rest of time if she didn’t. 

She looked down at Luz, and nearly melted at the girl’s puppy dog eyes staring back at her. It was REALLY unfair how cute Luz was. Amity cleared her throat. 

“D-did you wanna still draw... and write some fics?” She asked. “I’m sure we’re both plenty inspired now.” Luz perked up from her previously saddened state, hugging Amity tight. “Of course!” Amity stifled a nervous laugh, grabbing her sketchbook & pen out of her backpack. Luz scooched closer to her, once again learning her head against Amity’s shoulder. There was no way she was going to survive this, Titan help her.

—

It had been a few hours. Luz & Amity had spent the night doing all sorts of fun activities, each one finding a new way to fluster the poor lovesick witch. Currently, much to Amity’s surprise, Luz had asked her to dance again.

“I have the Azura soundtrack on my phone as well!” Luz beamed. “We haven’t danced together since Grom, and,,, I Thought that was super fun!” Amity could swear she saw a tint of pink dusting Luz’s cheeks. “Whaddya say?” she questioned, her hand outstretched. Amity took it in stride. “You know I couldn’t refuse that, Noceda.”

The two looked at each other deep in the eyes, before doubling over in laughter. Once they had regained their breath, Amity took Luz’s hand once more, and they slowly waltzed to the calming music filling the room.

Moonlight shone in through the singular window occupying Luz’s sleeping space, illuminating the two as they danced, fixated on each other’s gazes. Amity couldn’t help but be starstruck at how beautiful Luz was to her. She really was perfect, in Amity’s eyes. 

The pair danced for what felt like an eternity. Amity knew she could do this all night, and never get tired. There was no way she’d ever grow unfond of Luz’s soft hands nor her suprisingly adequate Dance Technique. Eventually, Luz attempted to dip Amity, much like she had the night that the witch could never erase from her memory, the one she had been squealing in private about for months.

Unfortunately however, this time Amity dipped a bit t o o far. The pair yelped, falling into a heap on Luz’s sleeping bag. Amity rubbed the back of her head & stared upwards, matching Luz’s gaze. The human’s face clearly flushed, and she rolled quickly off of her. “Im so S-Sorry, Amity! I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to- I- I mean....” Luz couldn’t find the words she was trying to say, and it was the cutest thing in the world to Amity. She let out a long laugh. Luz’s smile couldn’t have gotten any wider. The sound of Amity’s adorable laugh never failed to perk the Latina up.

Amity sighed, and looked over at Luz, who had slipped her hand into Amity’s and interlocked their fingers.  
Amity’s entire face flared crimson. Luz had never quite been this touchy, despite the human being known for accidental flirting. 

Amity cleared her throat, and let out a sigh.

“Hey....Luz? I need to tell you something.”

Luz sat up, looking attentively at Amity. “Sure! What’s up, buttercup?”

Amity’s heart threatened to leap out of her chest. She was completely unsure of how to go about confessing, what if she messed it up? What if Luz hated her? What if....

The witch closed her eyes and breathed out. No. She could do this.

Amity took Luz’s hand into her own, covering it gently.

“Luz Noceda. I’ve been trying to figure out the proper way to say this for a long time now. But.... I just have to get it over with.” Amity closed her eyes. “I’m in love with you. Every day, I wake up and think about how happy you’ve made me. Before you arrived here, I.... I wasn’t a good person. I was so wrapped up in myself, and my status, and I hurt people... people I care about. But you...” Amity looked up, directly into Luz’s eyes. “You’ve helped me change, Luz. You’ve changed cold, uncaring Amity Blight into someone I can be PROUD of being.” Tears sprang to her eyes, but she continued. “I know I’m a bit awkward around you, but that’s just because it’s been so hard repressing how I feel. The way I feel about you... your kindness. Your Bravery. Your perfect smile. Everything.”

Silence filled the room, and Amity’s breath got shaky.

“I....I know you probably don’t see me like that. I get it. I’m so sorry if I’ve ruined our friendship with this... I just couldn’t hold it in any longer.” Tears streamed down the witches face, and she hung her head.

“I’m sorry, Luz. I’ve fallen in love with you. I hope we can still be friends.”

Amity felt a soft hand lift her chin upwards, and the next thing she knew....

Her lips pressed softly against Luz’s. Amity’s eyes widened bigger than they had ever in her life, but she quickly shut them. It was far from perfect, but it was warm, it was comforting... and it was Luz. Her heart thumped at the speed of light in her chest, taking note of Luz’s hand, which she had placed carefully on Amity’s cheek. Agonizingly, the sensation pulled away, and she was left dumbfounded staring at the girl she loved, who’s eyes were now filled with what she’d describe as pure wonder.

Luz spoke. “Amity Blight. When I first met you, I wanted nothing more than to be your friend. I tried really REALLY hard to break through your outer shell, but nothing seemed to work...” Luz glanced down. “But, eventually, you let me in. You let me see the Amity that I know you are. The kind, caring, witty, Beautiful Amity Blight that’s stolen my heart. You’ve changed so much, and spending time with you has been my favourite time I’ve ever had. You’re the most talented & pretty witch on the boiling isles. And I’m so proud of you and who you are, Amity.” 

Amity’s Jaw was probably on the floor, she figured.

“Surprise! I,,, I feel the same.” Luz concluded, twiddling her thumbs in embarrassment. 

“The truth is.... I have for a while. But... it was sort of easy to repress it. You know I’m not exactly very accepted back home..” Luz’s voice quivered. “I’ve never been appreciated, and loved by someone as much as you before. Despite how weird I am, you always seem to want to come back. You care about me, even with all my faults. I never would imagine someone as amazing as you would love someone... crazy like me.” Luz’s eyes glossed with the beginnings of tears. “I love you, Amity.”

Choked sobs filled the room as Amity threw her arms around Luz. All of the stress and anxiety she had been feeling over the last few months washed away in an instant. 

They pulled away, just reveling in the moment for a second.

...

Before doubling over in laughter, again.

Amity wiped tears from her eyes. “You REALLY didn't notice how much I blush when I’m near you? I’m like, CONSTANTLY the same shade as Apple Blood.”

Luz wiped her own tears. “I’m so sorry for not realizing. I feel like a dummy.” She rubbed her own arm, before Amity half-tackled her.

“Maybe you are a dummy but,,, buT....” Amity stammered, still too inebriated to finish her flirtaitious sentence. Luz giggled, “yes, I’m your dummy.” She smiled. “I-I mean, if you want me to be, anyway....”  
Amity, putting on a shield of Faux-Confidence, gave her new girlfriends cheek a quick kiss. “Of course I do, Luz. I would love nothing more in the whole world.”

Amity decided then that it would be acceptable to sleep in Luz’s sleeping bag for the night. Luz’s arm wrapped around the greenettes body, encasing her in a shield of warmth & love. Amity yawned, tired, but unbelievably happy.

“Hey.” Luz said quietly, causing Amity to look up, rubbing her eyes. “Hm?” She responded.

“I was right, you went soft on me, Blight.” Luz whispered, giving Amity a wink. 

Amity had no clue where Luz’s newfound confidence came from, but she sure as Titan wasn’t complaining about it. She let out a loud giggle, burying her head in Luz’s chest. Amity looked up at Luz one last time for the night, unsure how she gotten so lucky to be blessed with the love of the most beautiful girl in the boiling Isles.

“Goodnight, Luz.”

“Goodnight....” Luz paused for a second, the flirty gears in her head turning. “Honey.” She finished, settling down into her sleeping bag with Amity. Her eyes may have been closed, but Luz could feel the heat radiating off of her girlfriends face. She was SO ready to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a L O N G time. I love Lumity to death, and I’m sure I’ll write more soon! I hope you guys enjoyed. I put a lot of effort into this one, and might’ve teared up a bit writing the final scene. (,:  
> I assume there’s some grammatical & spelling errors laced throughout knowing me, my apologies if that’s the case.


End file.
